The present disclosure relates to a medical puncture needle and a method for manufacturing the puncture needle.
Conventionally, there is a known medical puncture needle such as a blood collection needle or an indwelling needle for infusion, which includes, at a distal end portion, a blade surface inclined with respect to the longitudinal direction of the puncture needle in order to alleviate pain when puncturing the human body with the puncture needle.
JP 2014-004249 A discloses a puncture needle of this type having a blade surface shape called a “back-cut bevel point” (hereinafter referred to simply as “back-cut type”). A puncture needle having a back-cut type blade surface disclosed in JP 2014-004249 A is superior in rectilinearity, and thus, is used to puncture a target site at a relatively deep position in the body from the body surface such as puncture into an artery or puncture into a central vein.